Boutou Hoshi
by Adakie
Summary: A story about Gene and Jim and the first time they met . . . Please read and review! ^^ *NEWS: BH has been revised! errors fixed, more explenations, new scenes, and more!! ^-^*
1.

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star, though I wish on every star in the galaxy I did, so please don't sue me 'kay?   
Note: This story takes place about two years befour the start of the series, so it's not necisarily AU or OOC, but it could be I guess.   
  
Boutou Hoshi*   
By: Adakie aka Jim No Miko   
  
Gene Starwind slowly sauntered down the steet, humming a tune that he had heard the day befour. Things were going well for him . . . or at least they had been up untill tonight. He'd had a string of fairly small time bounty hunter jobs. Some of them were a little too dangerous for his tast and he deffinetly knew he'd have a few more scarrs by the time he took off the bandages on his arm, but the money was good, and that was all that mattered.   
  
He'd messed up on the last one though. He was supose to find some guy, a kid really, for a secret orgonisation that thought themselves to important to do their own dirty work. Gene had though, at the time, that it'd be the easiest job yet, but somehow it just hadn't worked. He ran a hand through his rustish red hair. 'Easy,' he thought to himself, 'ya right. No leads, no clues, and only one witness . . . what was I thinking?' He knew he'd have to leave town soon to avoid the inevitable, but he'd already done nearly all the jobs that could be done here. 'You've got to move on eventually anyway, right?' Yes, things were still going well for him.   
  
His thought train suddenly came to a screeching halt as the all to familiar sound of fist hitting flesh reached his ears. He stopped in his tracks, wondering if it was real or just his imagination getting the better of him. No, there it was again, from an alley just down the street. Gene set off at top speed, after all it could be some beautiful damsel in distress . . . or not. It was just some guy getting beaten up by some thugs. 'Probably a mugging gone bad,' he thought as he jumped into the fray, 'oh well, I guess I'll still help out.'   
  
The first of the three went down easily enough, a few well placed punches and he was out cold. Only after the odds were thus evened up did Gene take the time to look around him. The last two thugs, tall, slender man with dark purple hair and a scarr over one eye and a big, black haired guy with a bloody nose. The scarred man was restraining a brown haired boy, no older than ten, with slightly dark skin.   
  
"What are you waiting for?!" he yelled, "Get him!" The black haired guy nodded, then drew a knife and started toward Gene.  
  
"Oh, now this is getting interesting." Gene said, drawing a dagger of his own. The two were soon a blur of movement, each slashing for all they were worth and neither doing too much damage. Soon, however, Gene got the upper hand and, grabbing him by the collar, threw the large man clear across the street and onto a nearby tavern's doorstep. It was the scarred man's turn to pull out a dagger, but he used his in a completely different way, pressing it close to the kid's neck.  
  
"Don't move! Drop the knife and put your hands in the air, or the boy dies!"   
  
Gene slowly dropped his dagger and lifted his hands above his head. After all, he couldn't just let the boy die. 'But then,' he reasoned, 'why would these guys be after a kid in the first place? He doesn't look like he'd have much of anything and they've obviously gone to some trouble to catch him if there willing to deal with me, so why is he so important?' He started to step forward.  
  
"I said don't move!" The tall guy pressed the knife closer to push the point.  
  
"All right, all right. Just answer me this, who's the kid?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"Oh really?" With one quick movement Gene drew his gun and aimed it towards the man's head. "Because I think differently. Now drop the knife, let the kid go, and back away . . . slowly."  
  
Amazingly, the scarred man did as he was told. 'Well,' Gene thought, 'I guess he just couldn't stand up to . . . oh cr*p.' The man lunged forward and he barely managed to avoid being skewed. However, with a quick sidestep, Gene managed to get behind him and threw him out of the alley with his "friend".  
  
The boy was standing just a few feet behind him, slowly catching his breath. Gene turned to him, only to find that he had to look almost straight down to look him in the eye. He seemed to have an almost grayish cast to him and his wide, blue eyes seemed cold and unfeeling. Wide, darkening patches grazed his face and a thin trail of blood stood out against the pallor of his skin.  
  
"Well hello down there," said Gene, trying to sound cheerful, "I'm glad you're okay." The boy didn't say anything, and seemed to barely acknowledge his presence. Gene decided to try again.  
  
"Hey, do you know why those guys were after you?" Still no response.  
  
"Hum . . . this isn't going well. I know, why don't we just start over, okay?" He bent down slightly and shook this kid's hand vigorously. "Hi, my name's Gene Starwind, what's yours?"  
  
Not even this could make the boy respond. He just stood there, staring at him. Gene was starting to get a little freaked out. There was something wrong with this kid. 'It's like he's not even looking at me. More like through me. And his hand . . .' Gene looked down as he released his grip. Sure enough there was an obvious disfigurement on the palms of the boys hands. Through all of it the kid just kept staring. Then finally he turned, and without so much as a backward glance began slowly walking away.   
  
Something suddenly clicked in Gene's brain. 'That guy I was suppose to find last month,' he thought, 'Didn't that file say something about scars? Ya, I remember now, it said that there was a possibility that he would have burn scars on the palms of his hands. This . . . couldn't be the same kid, could it?' But the mysterious boy had already disappeared into the night.  
  
*end . . . for now*  
  
*Boutou Hoshi means beginning star.   
  
Well, what do you think, should this be continued or not? Please review! ((-^)  
  



	2. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star, though I wish on every star in the   
galaxy I did, so please don't sue me 'kay?   
  
Note: Welcome to part 2! I don't expect this part to be very long, not that   
the first part was in any way long in the first place, but hey. ((-^)   
Anyhow, much thanks to everyone who reviewed, it's b/c of them that I'm   
continuing this now.  
  
Review Question Answers; Jade S. - Thanks for you're enthusiastic review,   
it's the reason this got done as quickly as it did. barbo-chan - same   
comment as Jade S., also; hum, Jim-torture ehh, *eg* I can do that.   
Kimbra - you'll find out in this chapter. Eternal Moonbeam - hey, what do   
you mean he's yours, I'm Jim No Miko after all. britie - well, it was a bit   
too short (sorry), but it was only part 1. Megan - Q.1) You'll find out in   
this ch., Q.2) you'll find out in this ch. Q.3) you'll find out in this ch.   
*heehee* Okay, now that that's done, on with part 2!! *trumpets*  
  
Boutou Hoshi* Part 2   
By: Adakie aka Jim No Miko   
  
  
Gene set off down the street and soon he could see the boy in the   
light of a near by street lamp. He started to replay the information in his   
head. 'Let's see . . . it was a . . oh ya! It was a nine year old kid,   
James something . . . Li . . La . . Liaren, ya that's it! And his dad was   
some big shot at . . . at . . . oh I can't remember. It was some big place,   
had a lot to do with the new grappler ship design I think. Ya, that sounds   
right. There was . . an explosion? No, it was a fire! That's right, some   
arson job at there house, both of the parent's died but the kid got away.   
And then there's that neighbor who said she saw everything, and that the kid   
had tried to pull his parents out. Now what did she say . . . oh ya, that   
he had grabbed their arms, but pulled back, and that he'd probably gotten   
burnt on his hands because of it. And that was the last time anyone saw   
him. This has to be the same kid, it just has to be! Okay,' he thought,   
'now what?'   
  
He followed the kid down the different roads and alleys, careful to   
stay far enough away to avoid being caught but close enough not to lose his   
quarry. Finally, the kid stopped near a large crate, looked around carefully,   
and slipped behind it. Gene peered around the crate cautiously and found   
himself staring into a large room.  
  
The room seemed to be a basement and had definitely seen better days.   
It was very dark, and obviously very dirty. There was a black haired girl   
sitting on an old, worn out mattress. A very small boy with dark red hair   
and a pail, chalky complexion was cradled in her arms. She was rocking back   
and forth, but he didn't seem to notice. In truth, he barely seemed alive at   
all. The boy Gene had been fallowing came to stand in front of them, head   
bent low and long bangs shading his eyes.  
  
"Well," the girl snapped harshly, "did you get it?" The boy was silent for   
a long moment before answering.  
  
" . . . no."  
  
The girl erupted.  
  
"What do you mean no!? I told you to . . ." The boy had obviously tuned her   
out. He slowly walked over to a pile of old rags that Gene assumed was his   
bed. To his surprise, the kid dropped to his knees, then fell face forward   
onto the pile, fast asleep. Eventually, the girl relaxed that he was no   
longer listening and stopped her tirade.  
  
"Humph, ungrateful b*st*rd."  
  
Gene knelt in shock for a moment, then stood in thought. 'I'd better   
make sure this is the guy I'm looking for before I go doing anything.   
Besides, I don't think I want to deal with that little b*tch in there at all.   
He set off down the street, careful to map the alley in his mind befour he   
left. He walked for a long time, going over the different options in his   
head and comming up with nothing. 'What can I do to be sure?' A slight   
movement in the shadows caught his attention. It was a small child with   
short, light colored hair, much like the three he'd been watching just a   
while ago.  
  
"Hey there, who are you?" 'This kid looks like he's been here for a while,   
maybe he'll be able to tell me something.'  
  
"M-my name's Shalie."  
  
'Oops, make that he.' "Hi Shalie. I'm Gene. Listen, can I ask you   
something?"  
  
"W-well, I g-guess."  
  
Gene smiled at her and she blushed softly. "Great. Listen, I'm   
looking for a guy. I think his name's James, but I'm not sure. Have you   
heard of someone like that Shalie?"  
  
"Well, I d-don't think so. The only p-person I know with a n-name like that   
is Jim."  
  
"Jim, huh? Do you know where could I find him?"  
  
Shalie blushed again, she was obviously quite taken with him.   
"W-well," she said, "I think he's still staying with Riakie and Liko."  
  
'Those must be the two I saw in that cellar.'  
  
"I don't know why though, R-Riakie's not very n-nice."  
  
"Oh?" 'That's an understatement.'  
  
"Y-ya, I saw him with her once, a-and she was really mean."  
  
"Do you know where I could find them?"  
  
"Oh sure, t-there in that big place a f-few blocks away."  
  
'Hum, so I was right.' Gene smiled again. "Thank you very much Shalie."   
'Ah what the h*ll, I'll be nice.' He bend down and kissed her lightly on   
the cheek. The girl bent her head slightly and blushed a deep crimson.  
  
"Y-your welcome," she said softly, then skittered away giggling. 'Well, at   
least now I know I was right. This has got to be the same guy, everything   
adds up . . . and this helps me how?' Gene started walking again. 'Okay, I   
can't do anything with those two kids there, so I'll have to wait until he's   
alone. But then what? What am I going to do? Should I just grab the kid   
and turn him in? Those big shots have obviously put some other guys on the   
job, so if I leave him here I might as well just turn him over to those thugs.   
But what else can I really do?'  
  
Gene looked around. The sun was just starting to rise and he'd   
somehow made his way back to the large crate beside the basement. He heard   
voices coming from inside. 'Oh, what the h*ll,' he thought, and peered   
inside.  
  
"Please Riakie, can't I just sleep in a little?"  
  
"Maybe you don't really understand," she said coldly. Her hand shot out and   
connected with the boys cheek in a vicious slap. "The only reason you're   
here," another slap, "is because," slap, "I felt sorry for you." slap. She   
curled her hand into a fist. "So you," hit, "had better," hit, "be," hit,   
"good!" Her fist stopped in mid air. The kid was shuddering on the ground,   
his face in his hands and a small puddle of blood and tears on the floor   
beneath him.   
  
Her face took on a softer look. She wrapped her arms around his   
shoulders and gently rested her cheek against the top of his head. "Oh Jim,"   
she said softly, "Why do you do these things? Why do you make me hurt you?   
I don't want to do this to you," the grip tightened suddenly and her voice   
rose again. "Why do you make me do these things?"  
  
"I . . . I'm sorry."  
  
Riakie backed away then, cool and calm as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Well, you'd better get going, the sun's going to be up soon."  
  
Jim, who seemed to have pulled himself together, nodded and stood.   
Gene realized that he was probably on his way out and hid on the other side   
of the crate. The boys weary form eventually appeared. He had put on an   
old, worn out jacket and an equally shabby bag was slung over his shoulder.   
He walked out a few steps, then stopped.  
  
" . . . b*tch."  
  
Gene smiled a little and came out of his hiding spot. "Watch your   
language kid."  
  
"What the . . . it's you."  
  
~*Owarii - End*~  
  
Notes; Did I spell owarii right? I can never remember. Hum, this is longer   
than I thought it would be. Okay anyway, please review. ((-^)  
  



	3. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star, though I wish on every star in the galaxy I did, so please don't sue me 'kay? 

Note: Ah fan fiction, a world of endless possibilities. This just happens to be one of the crazier of those possibilities. ((-^) Welcome to chapter 3 part A (I wanted to split up parts A and B, you'll see why later)! How did you like the bad *ss girl from ch. 2? Hated her I'll bet, am I right? Good. *eg* In case I didn't get this point through in that ch., Riakie is quite mentally disturbed. Just wanted to clarify things. Okay, on with the fic!

Boutou Hoshi Part 3 

By: Adakie aka Jim No Miko 

Gene stared down at the kid he now knew was Jim in a mixture of wonder and amusement. He was staring almost straight down, the boy was half his height, into one large, dark blue eye. The other eye was blackened and swollen slightly. 

"Hey, don't I even get a thank you?"

"W-what?"

"I saved your life back in the alley, remember?"

The boy turned away with an angry look. "I could've handled it."

"Oh really? Then what about that?"

"About what?"

"You're bleeding."

Jim's hand went to the side of his face. He had been cut at some time during the earlier brawl and the wound had been re-opened. 'It probably happened during that girls tirade.' Gene mused.

"I-it's none of your business!"

Gene laughed a little, earning him a sour look from Jim. "So, what are you doing out here anyway?" The kid started walking out of the alley. 'Oh no, you're not getting away again.' "Aren't you going to answer me?"

"I live here."

"That's a bunch of bull sh*t, and you know it."

Jim turned, clearly about to start shouting, when the sound of sirens began to blare in the cold, early morning. "Just, get out of my way okay!" He took off, running at full speed towards the source of the sound.

'What the h*ll does he think he's doing? Oh well, I might as well tag along.' By the time Gene reached the scene Jim was nowhere in sight. There had obviously been an accident, but the sirens from the ambulance parked nearby had already stopped. A sudden yelling caught his attention.

"What the h*ll are you doing in here?! Get out!!"

The doors of the ambulance burst open and a now familiar form was literally thrown out onto the road. Jim was scrambling to his feet as soon as he landed, and took off towards the safety of the shadows.

"Hey!" Gene yelled, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Jim didn't stop, but yelled back a response. "Are you coming, or are you just going to stand there?!" Figuring he had nothing better to do, Gene followed. After a few turns, the boy finally stopped. He leaned against the wall panting for a few minuets, then slowly slid to the ground. He laughed softly, clutching the bag close to his chest.

"Hey, . . . what's . . . so funny?" Gene asked. There sprint through the city had been long and even he was gasping slightly. 

"I . . . I did it."

'What the h*ell?' "Did what?"

"I got it. It . . . it took so long, but now . . . I've got it."

"Got what?"  


"This just has to be it."

"Oh for G*d's sake would you stop rambling?!"

This jolted the boy from his mutterings. His eyes snapped open and he turned his head sharply towards Gene. "You're still here?" It was Gene's turn to laugh.

"Well ya, you asked if I was coming."

"Humph, and you came?" He laughed again, very softly, and pushed himself up against the wall. "You don't know anything, do you? Well, I'm off." He shot a bird in mock solute and turned. Then he started walking, or rather limping, away. He didn't get far. A sharp blow to the back of his neck stopped him in his tracks and he collapsed on the street.

"Confusing little b*stard," Gene said, hoisting the small body over his shoulder. "Well, no rest for the wicked, better get moving."[1]

~*Owarii - End*~

[1] - That quote's from Final Fantasy 9's Zidane. ((-^)

Did anyone notice, the symbol of the galactic Leilong is a blue dragon . . . like Seiruu . . . isn't that just a little creepy?


	4. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star, though I wish on every star in the galaxy I did, so please don't sue me 'kay? 

Note: Hey, guess what, I'm not dead!! ((-^) This is Chapter 4, where all of your questions will be answered . . . I hope. If I don't explain some things here . . . well they probably won't be explained at all, so if I screw up and miss something please tell me and I'll fix it. Thanks, now on with the insanity, uh, I mean fic.

~ = flashback

Boutou Hoshi Ch. 4

By: Adakie aka Jim No Miko 

Jim slowly clawed his way back to consciousness only to find two things, one of which he hadn't known for a long time and one he was quite familiar with. The first was a feeling of warmth and comfort he remembered from back before the fire. The second . . . was pain. "Nnn . . ."

"So you're finally awake huh?" 

He sat up quickly, looking around at unfamiliar surroundings. It was an apartment, and a very run down one at that. 'Oh well, I guess I shouldn't complain. After all, it's warm, dry, and those idiots from the street can't get me here.' Turning his head to the side, he saw Gene sitting in a chain beside the small bed he was on. 'Maybe I spoke to soon.'

"Huh? What - what happened?"

Gene grinned at him. "Oh, you don't remember? Well, I guess that's understandable, you were pretty delirious."

"Wha . . ."

The red-head laughed slightly. "You were rambling on and I had to knock you out. By the way, you were injured."

It was then that Jim noticed . . . he was cleaned up. His regular, ratty shirt and his pants, which had long since been torn into shorts, were replaced by a dark red shirt and a pair of pale cargoes. Notable, they were at least three sizes to big for him, but at least they didn't have holes in them. His arm was in a make-shift sling, and a bad cut on his leg had been bandaged. The finishing touch; a pair of cut, black gloves covered the disfigured flesh on the palms of his hands. Well at least something fit him.

"So, are you going to tell me who you really are?"

Jim gasped slightly, eyes wide. 'Could this moron possibly . . . no, there's no way.' "I don't know what you mean."

"That's it, I've had just about enough of this." Gene leaned forward, a hard expression on his face. "I know you're James Liaren." A fist suddenly contacted with his left cheek and before he knew it the kid had pushed him out of his chair and onto the floor. Their match was short lived however, because of his greater size and strength Gene quickly pined the small boy. "Hey what was that all about?! Huh . . ."

There were tears pouring from Jim's eyes. "I . . I'm not him any more . . . I'm not!" 

"Umm . . ." Gene wanted to say something, anything, but the boys eyes held him silent.

"Maybe I was once, but I'm not anymore. He's dead."

The elder of the two regained his composure then, pulling back a little but still keeping his hands agents Jim's shoulders just In case he tried anything. "Well what do I call you then? And why are you with that psycho b*tch?"

"She's not a total b*tch, not really anyway." His eyes had a sort of distant look to them now. "Ya know, I remember the first time I met her. She was so different then, nice really." He turned away slightly. "It was after a big fight, a street brawl or something like that, I don't know exactly . . . I just know I was really torn up. I remember, I was sitting in an alley somewhere, and I couldn't move my shoulder at all. And then all the sudden there she was, just kneeling there and smiling at me. She held out a hand and put the other against this cut on the side of my face . . . she got blood on her fingers." He laughed a little, "I guess I should have taken that as a sign huh? Anyway, she asked if I had anywhere to go. I'd been sleeping in a crate for the past month, so I said no."

"And that's how you met her?"

"Ya . . . that's how I sent myself straight to Hell on Earth."

"Um, I . . uh . . . well what about that kid?"

Jim looked up at him, quizzically. "You mean Liko? Riakie's had him since long before we ever met. I think he's her little brother or something. He's . . . well he's sick. I don't know exactly with what, but it's really bad. I . . . well I think he's dying."

"Dying? That little boy?"

"Ya . . . you see that's why Riakie rescued me."

"Huh? I don't understand."

"You see, she's got to stay at the basement to take care of him, so she can't go out looking for medicine."

"And that's where you come in?"

"Right."

"And that's why you were robbing that ambulance?"

"R-right."

"Huh." Gene got up and helped the boy to his feet. "Well, anyway, it's getting kinda late so . . . "

"How long was I out?" Jim asked, cutting Gene off before he could finish.

"Oh that, a couple hours. You've been here since late afternoon. Anyway, go back to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Gene said, turning to leave.

"Wait!"

He looked back over his shoulder. Jim was staring up at him, his face in an unreadable mix of emotions.

"I, uh, . . . I guess I should thank you . . . for taking care of me and all."

He smiled down at the boy. "Hey, don't worry about it." And with that Gene closed the door behind him and made his way to the phone. He was really starting to regret his earlier actions. His hand hovered above the receiver. 'Should I . . .' The conversation from before replayed itself again in his mind.

~ "Hello, is this Mr. Kiedo?"

"That depends, who's this?"

"Gene Starwind. Listen, I think I might have found the kid you're looking for."

"You think?"

"Well ya, you see . . . I'm not exactly sure yet."

"Don't try and pull a fast one on me Starwind, I heard about what you did to my team."

"Oh, so you know about that? Well, you see . . . they weren't getting anywhere. You can't leave such a delicate job to morons like them."

"So do you have the kid or not?"

"I, uh . . . I've got to go. Listen, I'll get back to you."

*click* ~

He had already made to many mistakes. Gene knew he'd talked too fast on the phone, and he'd probably sounded nervous too. And now he was considering calling again? 'What was I thinking in the first place? Should I turn Jim in? It's the only way to save my *ss, but . . . something about this just seems wrong. So do I tell him I got the wrong guy? Ya, I could but . . . what am I going to do?!' He gave a defeated sigh. 'There's only one way out of this for me, and that's to turn him in. Sorry kid, but I've got to.' He quickly dialed the number before he changed his mind again.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi, this Mr. Kiedo?"

"Oh, so it's you again Starwind. Well, are you sure?"

"Well . . . well you see . . ."

"Cut the cr*p Starwind, is your kid James Liaren or not!?"

"Hey, no need to yell buddy, I checked."

"And . . ."

"And . . . he's not your guy. Listen, I can't find him, I think he must have skipped town, maybe he stowed away on a ship or something. Sorry, but no dice." He hung up quickly. 'What the h*ll have I done?! Why didn't I just tell him the truth?! Why the h*ll did I . . . ' but he couldn't get the image of Jim's desperate eyes out of his mind. 'Aw d*mn . . . I hate kids.'

~*~

Jim lay awake staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. 'Why is this happening to me? Why am I here? Why do I trust him? I just don't understand it.' He turned over, his arm tumbling off the edge of the bed. 'And why did I tell him all that stuff . . . I never told anyone that. Urr . . . why's this happening!' He slowly slid, oblivious, from the bed. "Ow!" 'Aw d*mn! That hurt, I . . . what?' He spotted a vaguely familiar shape from underneath the bed frame. Curious, he pulled it out. 'Yes! My bag! Oh that's right, I found some medicine that ambulance . . . I have to get back to Riakie!'

~*~

Gene awoke early that morning, too troubled by the recent events to sleep till noon like usual. He yawned and made his way to the kitchen. 'I guess I'll go ahead and see if there's anything to eat. I won't make Jim eat my cooking. That's too much of a torture even for this.' After a few minuets of searching, he finally came to a decision. 'I have to go shopping some times. Hum, maybe I _should_ cook, after all this _is_ that kid's fault. Hehe, I guess I'll just settle for a rude awakening instead.'

"Hey, Jim, are you up?!" There was no response. "Jim? Hey, come on kid, answer me! Grr, that's it, I'm coming in!" He kicked the door in only to find . . . nothing.

Gene looked around frantically, but the boy wasn't there. He'd apparently changed back into his normal cloths and left. 'D*mn!' He quickly looked under the bed for the bag he'd hid there, but no luck. The kid had found that too. 'Double d*mn!' Something white caught his eye and he reached for it. It was a piece of paper with a short message scribbled on it; Thanks. ~ Jim Hawking.

~*Owarii - End*~

Hehe, well I know that was probably far to cheesy, but it's all I could think of to do. Don't worry everyone, part 5 will be out soon, I promise!! Here, I'll even give you proof ((-^)

Teaser for Ch. 5; 

"How could you!?!"

"R-Riakie, I . . . I tried to get back! You have to believe me!!"

Her expression softened slightly and her cracked, dry lips curved into a little smile. She slowly, carefully traced the edge of the hook across his cheek.

"Oh Jim, it's not that I don't trust you. I believe you tried, it's just that . . . trying isn't good enough." 

Riakie stood slowly, her tangled, black hair falling around her face and shoulders. 

"You."

She raised her hand towards him, fist curled around a fairly small, silver hook.

"Liko is dead because of you. It's all your fault!!"

She rushed forward, slashing her fist towards Jim's neck. He jumped away just in time and Riakie staggered forward, but did not give up. She whirled around, a vicious snarl escaping her throat, but her fist hit open air. 

"How could you just leave us like that?!"

She lunged forward like a cat, and this time Jim could not avoid her. She tackled him and pinned him against the ground.

"How could you!?!"

"R-Riakie, I . . . I tried to get back! You have to believe me!!"

Her expression softened slightly and her cracked, dry lips curved into a little smile. She slowly, carefully traced the edge of the hook across his cheek.

"Oh Jim, it's not that I don't trust you. I believe you tried," The sharp point bit into his flesh and he screamed. "It's just that . . ." The mettle dug in further and Jim felt hot blood flood his mouth and poor down his throat. "Trying isn't good enough." 

Riakie let go, leaving the hook imbedded in the side of the boys face, and stood. When he tried to get up, she placed a foot against his chest and pushed him back down again. She watched calmly as he started to choke on the blood.

"I want you to know

"Leilong, you b*stard!" - Adakie


	5. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star, though I wish on every star in the galaxy I did, so please don't sue me 'kay? 

Note: Wow, I got this part out fast huh? Anyway, I wanted to post something on my birthday (it's my way of celebrating, since I don't do any sort of net thing and nobody writes stuff for me or anything like that *oh well (^-^) [-- Aisha smile] *). Well, what it lacks in length it makes up for in action!! ((-^) ( -- Hilda smile) *Warning, this was written while listening to Yu Yu Hakusho music!*

Boutou Hoshi Ch. 5

By: Adakie aka Jim No Miko 

Gene gasped for breath in the chilled night air. He'd sprinted for all he was worth, but found no sight of the one he was looking for. Jim, he knew from experience, was very fast. And to make matters worse, he probably had a _big_ time advantage on the outlaw. Still, Gene knew he had to find him. 'Something bad's going to happen, I just know it. I don't know how I know it though. I'd call it woman's intuition, but well, I'm not a woman. Great now I'm rambling. I'd better get moving.' The neighborhood wasn't all that familiar, but then Gene knew where the boy was more than likely headed. He took off down the street again.

~*~

Jim breathed a sigh of relief as the familiar crate came into view. 'I'm back,' he thought, 'I'm back home . . . so why am I scared? That Gene guy was nice, and I trusted him a lot, but . . . it's my responsibly to come back. I have to help.' He clutched the tattered bag tightly. 'I just hope this is enough.' He quietly slipped into the passage through their hidden entrance.

A tall, dark figure was hunched over in the corner. 'Riakie? It's her, it's got to be. But where's Liko?' He stepped forward cautiously. "Riakie?" The figure's head whipped around, revealing a slightly startled and very familiar face.

"Oh Jim! You're back!" She turned back to the corner. "Look Liko, he's home. Jim's here, and everything's gona be okay now." He walked over to where she was, and saw another familiar figure in her arms. 'Liko? He looks so pale. Is he even breathing?' He reached forward with a trembling hand and pressed his fingers against the child's throat. Nothing.

"R-Riakie . . . he's dead."

"W-what?" she asked in a shaky, startled voice, "What do you mean? H-he's not dead. He couldn't be. H-he's just . . . sleeping! Yes, that's it, he's sleeping. C-come on Like, wake up!" she shook him forcefully, tears starting to leak out of her eyes. Jim backed up slowly, then turned and ran out of the basement and back into the cold, unfeeling night.

~*~

His thoughts echoed in his head. 'I can't believe it. How can he be dead? I wasn't fast enough. I didn't get back in time . . . argh! How could I just let this happen!? I should have left the minuet I woke up! Why? Why is all this happening? Why me? Why him? I just don't understand. And Riakie . . . she doesn't believe it does she? Did he really mean that much to her? Or maybe she's just that crazy? Oh I don't understand any of this?!' A quiet rustle of cloth from somewhere nearby caught his attention.

"What? Who's there?"

And then he saw her. It was Riakie, crouched close to the ground a few feet away. She stood slowly, her tangled, black hair falling around her face and shoulders. 

"You."

She raised her hand towards him, fist curled around the shimmering metal silver hook.

"Liko is dead because of you. It's all your fault!!"

She rushed forward, slashing her fist towards Jim's neck. He jumped away just in time and Riakie staggered forward, but did not give up. She whirled around, a vicious snarl escaping her throat, but her fist hit open air. 

"How could you just leave us like that?!"

She lunged forward like a cat, and this time Jim could not avoid her. She tackled him and pinned him against the ground.

"How could you!?!"

"R-Riakie, I . . . I tried to get back! You have to believe me!!"

Her expression softened slightly and her cracked, dry lips curved into a little smile. She slowly, carefully traced the edge of the hook across his cheek.

"Oh Jim, it's not that I don't trust you. I believe you tried," The sharp point bit into his flesh and he screamed. "It's just that . . ." The mettle dug in further and Jim felt hot blood flood his mouth and poor down his throat. "Trying isn't good enough." 

Riakie let go, leaving the hook imbedded in the side of the boys face, and stood. When he tried to get up, she placed a foot against his chest and pushed him back down again. She watched calmly as he started to choke on the blood.

"I want you to know what you did. Did I ever tell you why Liko was so sick? No? He had pneumonia. His lungs filled with fluid, and he choked to death because you didn't make it in time." He whimpered slightly, trying to break her hold on him. "Shut up!" She struck fast as lightning, her bitten, uneven nails scratching his neck. "D*mn you . . . I want you to know what you put him through. I want you to feel it." 

Riakie's dirt smeared face softened and she smiled slightly. She grabbed his wrist and held it in a vice like grip. "Don't try and hide the truth Jim, I know what you've been doing." Jim thought frantically 'What does she mean? I don't understand, what could . . . oh no! The gloves!' He had forgotten to take those gloves off back at Gene's apartment, and Riakie had noticed. She pulled the black cloth off and, flinging it to the ground, picked up a sharp stone. She began slowly and deliberately tracing it's edge along his palm, opening thin, dirty cuts. 

"You know, I never asked you how you got those scars . . . hum."

'No, no, this can't be happening.' It was so hard to breath, so hard to even think, and the sensation of hot blood pouring into his lungs seemed to consume him. 'I'm gona die.'

~*Owarii - End*~

Ooh, what a cliff hanger! *goes SD chibi and runs away before Bishounen No Miko can catch her*


	6. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star, though I wish on every star in the galaxy I did, so please don't sue me 'kay? 

Note: Hi again! (^-^)) *-- Kurama smiley (wrong show, I know, but hey)* Okay, when we last left Jim, he was . . . well he was choking to death on his own blood *ooh, I am kinda cruel, huh*, but don't worry! This is a PRE-Outlaw Star fic, so he won't die! (^-^)) However, that limit has no effect on mental and physical torture, I can do as much of that as I want. *eg* THIS IS NOT THE LAST PART, I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT THE LAST PART, THERE WILL BE MORE IF YOU WANT IT (reviews will determine not only if the rest is posted, but also its CONTENT!, isn't that exciting? ^^ ) *Warning, this was written while listening to You Yu Hakusho music! Yes, I know I do that a lot. *

****

And for a Touch of Humor before we begin . . . 

The Story of why this took so long; 

Adakie - Dozo Mina-san, my muse is asleep. *points to silver-blue, half fox half wolf, female, far too kawaii for her own good chibi-yokou that is currently asleep on top of the author's computer* Her name's Chibi-Ko, and no she didn't get her name from the Chibiko of the Tide/Real dojinshi series. You see, she can only say one word; Ko. And well . . . I can't wake her up, and it's hindering my writing ability. Come on Chibi-Ko, wake up! *kick*

Chibi-Ko - *mumbles* K-kooo . . . *still asleep*

Adakie - Come on!! *no response* The readers want more! *no response* They wrought reviews! *no response* Lots of them!!! *small "ko"* Oh come on, pleeeeeeeeease!!!!!

Chibi-Ko - *mumbles slightly and cracks an eye open* *Adakie shoves printed pages of reviews in her face* Ko? *reads* K-ko! Ko, ko koo!!

And so the muse was re-awakened and all was right with the world . . . for a little while.

The Review Checks!; Wow, I cleared 100 reviews (that was my goal, thanks everyone!! ^^ ), okay, lets see what people had to say . . . *if you don't want to read the humor-des right now, you can skip to the title ^^ *

The 100th review; It's Sara Yuy! She wrought; PLEASE WRIGHT MORE SOON!!! Well, okay! ^^ This is for you then Sara!

Hum, a Death Threat; Bishonen No Miko aka the Queen of Torture and author of Screams of the Heart *shameless promo* has threatened and darn near vowed to kill me . . . rii~ght. (You know you won't do it Bishi! If you did, you'd never find out what happens! Hah!)

Uhh . . . Barbo-chan? . . ; Well, it seems I really do have a die-hard (or should that be die often? . . . *read her review to get this joke*) fan out there! Thanks for your wonderful reviews Barbo-chan!! it's readers like that that keep me writing (^-^))

Hi Again Jade S.; Hi! *waves* I wrought more *holds up print out of B.H.6* see . . . now hopefully you won't have a heart attack . . . like Barbo-chan . . . anyway thank you for your review!! (^-^))

Hawking . . . ; . . . yes, I am proud of it. *eg*

Ooh, Lemon cake; *respective bow* Arigato gazai mas (please excuse my bad spelling) Trunks-San! (^-^)) *cuts a piece and takes a bite* yum, citrussy . . . wait a minuet, what's this? *puls out a long string of print outs and scans them quickly* A . . . LEMON!! AHH, LEMON!!! *hides in the corner* ehhhh . . . *twitch* *twitch*

Boutou Hoshi Ch. 6

By: Adakie aka Jim No Miko 

'No, no, this can't be happening.' It was so hard to breath, so hard to even think, and the sensation of hot blood pouring into his lungs seemed to consume him. 'I'm gona die.'

"Not so fast!" [1]

Riakie looked up calmly, the cold whipping wind sending whisps of dirty, black hair in front of her eyes. Before her was a tall figure of a young, slim, muscular man. He was dressed in simple cloths, the fashion of the time, with a long, light colored cape whipping around him. His left hand was against his hip and his right held a large, antique looking gun in a tight grip. In the flickering light of a nearby street lamp she could see his face, fixed with dark eyes, a smirking mouth, and a pair of dark scars running down his left cheek. Slightly unkempt dark red hair, brushed around slightly by the wind, completed the picture. It was the figure . . . of Gene Starwind. [2]

"Stop right there."

Riakie looked for a moment and then, clearly uninterested, turned back to her 'work'. 

"Hey, didn't you hear me?! I said stop it!"

"Hum, and why should I listen to you?" she said confidently, not even bothering to look up. "You're not my father."

Gene reeled back, he hadn't been ready for _that_. "Hey, I'm not old enough to be you're father! And stop it now!!"

She finely stopped, putting down the rock and releasing Jim's wrist, but not getting up. She only knelt there, staring down at her victim. The boy wasn't moving anymore, and his eyes were starting to roll back. 'If I wait any longer, he'll die . . .' Gene thought, desperately trying to figure out what to do. 'She's just a kid like he is, but . . . errr, it's now or never!' He ran forward, plowing into Riakie and sending both of them straight into the pavement. Jim, though barely conches, knew an opening when he saw one and took it. He used the last of his strength to fling his arm down, turning his numb body over. Immediatly he began coughing, adding more blood to the crimson pool beneath him. It was enough, and Gene knew it. He turned his concentration back to the ragging girl trapped beneath him. She growled up at him.

"Get off of me b*stard!"

"Hey, just calm down! Why are you trying to kill Jim?"

Riakie screamed in rage and, with a sudden burst of strength threw him a good foot away. She rushed forward, but Gene was ready. He side stepped, quickly backing away until he could go no further, his back against a brick wall and his side pressed close to a large, metal dumpster. She simply turned and rushed forward again, madness and blood-lush shining bright in her dark eyes. Seeing nowhere else to go, the red-head jumped up on a nearby fire escape ladder and began climbing. The girl was left howling in rage below him. When he finely got far enough up, he turned to look down. 

Riakie stared up at him. Again, she had become strangely calm. She grabbed the edge of the rail and pulled her thin, lean body up the ladder to the first metal platform. There was an old, dirt smeared window on the wall there, and she smashed her fist into it, shattering the thing in a sparkling shower of glass and blood. Gene stared in confusion from above. 'What the h*ll? What's she doing?' With a cruel smile the street girl grabbed a large piece of the shattered window, pointing it towards him in a challenging gesture.

"You want to know why? Fine then, I'll tell you. He killed my nee-chan!" 

Snarling like and animal she leapt up to where her opponent was. He was dodging as fast as he could, but Gene couldn't help but get cut across the shoulder. He brought his right hand up, slamming the large gun against the side of the girl's head. She faltered and fell, dropping dangerously close to the edge, but still she remained conscious. Gene quickly took the window of opportunity and pinned her. The glass fell from her hand, shattering in an almost musical tone.

"Okay b*tch, explain!"

She snarled at him quietly, a look of pure hatred and loathing shimmering in near black eyes. "What is there to explain? He killed my Nee-chan, my little brother. It's that traitor's fault, and so I have to kill him. It's only right."

"Wait a minuet, you mean Liko?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Hey, that wasn't Jim's fault! Listen, if you blame anyone blame me! I'm the reason he didn't get back till now!"

The hatred burned brighter, making Riakie seem more of a demon than a girl. "Then I'll kill you instead!!" The thrust forward, but Gene was already gone. He'd jumped back, gripping a nearby rung of the ladder. She pitched forward, and toppled off the edge. The thin, dirty cloth of her sleeve caught against the edge of the platform, leaving her dangling over the street below. She thrashed wildly.

"Hey, just calm down, I'll help you."

"I don't want your help you murdering b*stard!!" She swung her fist upward in a futile attempt at a strike. The fabric tore further.

"Listen to me! You'll die if you take a fall like that! Let me help!!"

"I would sooner die!!!" 

Riakie did not cry out as the cloth ripped again. She did not yell as the street rushed up at her. She did not scream as her body landed in the open, empty dumpster with a sickening thud. She didn't curse in rage as she faced the end . . . she cried.

~*~

~*Owarii - End*~

[1] - A quote said by Hiei in the second YuYu Hakusho movie *ya, I know, I'm obsessed . . . but hey why not? ((-^) *

[2] - My first big description, how fitting that it be Gene. My lack of adequate descriptions in this fic wasn't accidental, so when ever these come up (I hope to include more, but it's really up to Chibi-Ko and your reviews) take notice. ^^

More to come later . . . if you want it. (9.9))


	7. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star, though I wish on every star in the galaxy I did, so please don't sue me 'kay? 

Notes: Hi again. Well, I guess it's time to end this *tear*. Thanks for all your reviews and *tear* support. *sniff* *sniff* It's been fun. *tear* Oh I can't take it!! I'M GONA CONTINUE!!! However, not this fic. Yes, this is the very last chapter of the Boutou Hoshi saga, but I'm going to write more in the Boutou Hoshi Side Stories series. Also, if you guys want it *note the influence of review on my work!!*, I plan to write at least one more series and a one shot. So READ AND REVIEW PEASE!!! *ULTRA WARNING; this was done while watching one of my fav episodes of Gundam Wing and listening to Fushigi Yuugi Mp3s as well as some Yu Yu Hakusho*

Review Replies:

~Hiya MoonDreamer15!; Ooh, it seems MoonDreamer15 has cursed my muse.

Chibi-Ko; Ko! (@.@)

Oh it's all right Chibi, don't worry! The curse is only so that you stay awake for 11 nights straight. That means we've got plenty of time to write!! ^^

~Kyotora; Wow, thanks! (^-^)) 

~Aisha's Kid; Nope, that wasn't the end. This is! Well, sort of anyway (READ MY NOTES PLEASE EVERYONE!)

~barbo-chan; I think you made sense! And besides, if I didn't end it there not only would it be much longer than the other chapters, but it wouldn't have the same dramatic feel. ^^

~Bishonen No Miko; Thanks very much for the complement! That's so cool, especially since it was from such a wonderful writer (not that the rest of you aren't, you're all great!!!) who has had my respect and admiration for so long! Except for that comment about ending this *snarles with aforementioned venomous fangs*. Actually, I took that to heart, and decided to wrap it up . . . sorta. SEE HOW REVIEWS EFFECT MY WRITING! (blame this ending on her, not me *runs from BNM*)

Trunks, Jade S., and Digiberry~ Ohayo again! You guys are wonderful, thanks for your fantastic reviews and encouragement, this fic couldn't have been written without you! (^-^))

Okay, on with the fic!! ^^

Boutou Hoshi Ch. 7

By: Adakie aka Jim No Miko 

Gene carefully climbed down from the fire escape. He felt numb, like he couldn't even think. He cautiously stepped towards the dumpster and, tucking his caster in his belt, placed a shaking hand against the dull metal. The sickening smell of death was thick in the air. He stared in. Riakie's body lay horribly still, head tilted to the side and limbs twisted in unnatural directions. Blood soaked her dress and matted her hair, and her dirty skin was already noticeably pale. Gene looked away quickly, unable to bear the sight any longer.

A thought suddenly shot through his mind. 'Jim!' He quickly ran the short distance to where the boy was. He had long since stopped coughing and was just laying there on the floor, soaked in blood. Gene put a hand against his back.

" . . . you're bleeding." [1] The boy didn't speak, but moaned slightly response. 

"Hey Jim? Are you okay?" Another muffled moan. Gene, deciding that this was getting them nowhere, pulled him up into a sitting position. However, the minuet the older boy pulled his hand back, Jim started to fall. Gene grabbed him again, leaning the boy back against himself. The blood had all but stopped, but one important thing caught the teenager's; the hook was still there. 'She left it in, why that b*t . . .' but he couldn't bring himself to complete the thought. 'She was a psycho and I can't forgive what she did to Jim, but . . . maybe she wasn't such of a b*tch. I'd better get this out.'

"Hey kid, I've got to take out this hook, okay?"

Gene didn't wait for a reply. He wrapped his arm around the boy's arms to brace him and gently tugged on the metal. It was embedded just below his cheek-bone and the barb made a sickening scraping noise as the prongs tried to catch against it. He winced at the sound but continued to pull. After what seemed like an eternity the reddened metal finely twisted free. He flung it with all his might, wanting to be as far away from the hated object as possible. It hit the wall and fell against the pavement with a clatter. Gene turned away, staring down at the child in his arms. The blood was flowing a little freer now. 'That's not good. I'd better get something to stop this . . . I know.' He ripped a patch of dark cloth from his sleeve and pressed it against the wound.

"I think you're gona be okay now kid."

"Nnn . . . Aniki . . . "

Gene gasped. 'What the h*ll?! Did he just . . . no way, no way! That's not possible. I mean . . we just met and . . . I should end this. Ya, that's right, I should just end this now. I can drop him off at an orphanage or something and . . . ' Jim was unconscious now, leaning against him with a look of pure, child-like innocence on his face. 'Aw d*mn it . . . why can't I say no to him? Why? Uh . . . we'll I'd better get you home then.' And with that, he carefully gathered the small body into his arms and started back to the apartment.

~*~

Calm, dark eyes stared down into crystal blue. 'I've got to face it,' Gene thought silently, 'he doesn't belong here.' It had been almost a week since what he had started referring to as "the incident", and Jim hadn't really seemed himself since. Not that Gene really knew how the boy was suppose to act, but he had been so passive and distant. It was like he didn't have any reason to care anymore, like he didn't have a reason to keep going.

His wounds had healed soon enough but blood loss and infection had set back his recovery. There were days then Gene truly thought the boy wouldn't make it, but he had pulled through somehow. Now, standing there in Gene's old jacket and the shirt and pants the older boy had given him originally, one could barely tell that he'd fought such a horrendous battle. 

But Gene could tell.

He knew where to look for the faded scars on his face and neck. He knew that the slightest pressure on his abused hands and wrists could still make him wince. He knew that the spark that had once light those pure blue eyes . . . was dead.

'He doesn't belong here.' "Well, I guess this is goodbye." Jim simply stared up at him, so much like he had before.

"Hey, don't' give me the silent treatment again. Do I really deserve that, after all I've done for you?" Not even Gene's classic trademark sarcasm could make him speak. The teen stuck his hands in the pockets of his jacket, a nervous habit. "Well . . . anyway, you aren't the type to be cooped up, are you?" Silence. "Ya, I thought so. So, I'm setting you free. You can go where ever you want to, I'm not holding you back. Well, what are you waiting for?"

Almost hesitantly, Jim started to take off the dark jacket. "No, you keep that. It's yours now." The younger boy stared up at Gene for a minuet more, then took off down the street. 'Well, he's gone . . . I gave him back his freedom, right . . . then why do I feel like such a b*stard?'

~*~

Jim couldn't stand it any longer, he turned and ran. The tears he had been trying so hard to hold back were finely breaking through, and he couldn't let Gene see him cry. He had to be strong, there was still unfinished business to take care of.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, afraid that if he didn't he would be too late. He couldn't be too late, not again.

After what seemed like an eternity he finely reached where he was going; his home. He slipped breathlessly into the basement, searching frantically for what he could only hope would still be there . . . it was. Jim dropped to his knees in front of the still figure of the only one he would ever call Nee-chan. It was a miracle that the body hadn't been found before then. He was glad, he wanted to do this himself. Cautiously, he lifted the still form into his arms and walked out into the noonday sun.

~*~

Gene stuffed the last of his belongings into the oversized duffel-bag. He'd spent eighteen years of his life living in the same place and he'd made many memories there, both good and bad. He'd lived a happy life there with his father, suffered through the deaths of both of his parents, made and lost countless friends, dated countless girls, and much more all without leaving his hometown. But now it was time to move on. 

'Oh well, you can't stay home forever. It's time for a little adventure.'

He hefted his bags and took out his ticket. It was a one way pass to a nearby planet called Coriga. It was small, not really the best place for a reckless spirit like him, but it was also all he could afford. One last glance around the now empty apartment, and Gene Starwind set off for a new home and a new life.

~*~

Jim stood slowly. He'd buried Liko a few feet away from the city underneath an old tree. He felt that would be best, a gentle spirit like his Nee-chan didn't deserve to be left in the crowded, choking city. He had tried to find Riakie's body so that he could do the same for her as well, but it was nowhere to be found. 

He'd spent the day sitting there in the sun, silently morning for his lost family and wondering what to do with his newfound freedom. 'The last time I was alone like this', Jim remembered sadly, 'was when this entire mess started. Do I really want to wind up like this again? I don't want to loose anymore family . . . I don't want to have to bury more dead.'

~*~

Gene looked over his shoulder nervously. He was use to being stared at by random civilians and pedestrians, with as many scars as he had he couldn't help but attract attention, but his was different. He could tell that someone was following him. He whirled around suddenly, hand ready to grasp his gun at a moments notice. Staring back at him from the alleyway was a tall, blond man. 

"Who are you, why are you following me?!"

"Tall, red hair, scars, a star tattoo on the left shoulder . . . I've heard of you, you're the Red Star of Moushiko 6, Gene Starwind."

Gene smirked slightly. "Well, it seems my reputation precedes me. However, I'd appreciated it if you didn't call me that, okay?"

"Hum," the man was clearly not impressed. "I've been looking for you Starwind . . . and I'm here to destroy you!" The man rushed him with such lightning speed that Gene could barely avoid the punch.

'G*d he's fast!' The blond turned and charged again without even a moment's hesitation. Gene felt the wind whip his rusty-red hair as he narrowly avoided another punch. A voice suddenly echoed from the shadows.

"He's an android!"

Both men stopped dead in their tracks. The owner of the voice didn't emerge, he didn't have to. Gene knew that voice by heart.

"Didn't you hear me? He's an android! Aim for his left leg, that's where the main power cable is!"

The teen grinned triumphantly and pushed the blond man away. "Right, got it!" In the wide world of space, a quick draw is a fighters best offense and defense, and Gene Starwind was one of the fastest alive. The android never had a chance.

"Heh, well that was almost too easy. Thanks for the help kid." Just as suspected Jim's small figure stepped out of the inky blackness. He lifted his face, showing bright eyes and a small grin. Gene couldn't help but smile at the boy. 

"You were so quick to leave, why are you back this soon?"

"Well . . . let's just say . . I don't want to loose another family . . . Aniki."

A slight flush crossed over Gene's embarrassed face. "Oh, so you, uh, remember that?" Jim stepped forward, grabbing his hand.

"You . . . you will be my Aniki, right?"

"Well sure, of course I will."

Jim smiled brightly, his eyes sparking with the light that Gene had thought was extinguished forever. "Oh, but, I'm leaving. I've already got my ticket and everything. I'm going to Coriga."

"Huh, I figured as much. Don't worry, I can sneak onboard."

"Oh really? You do know that that's illegal."

"Sure I do."

"And you do realize that some of the stuff I do is illegal."

"I thought so."

"And if you were my Nee-chan, you'd have to be my partner as well . . ."

"What, you think I can't do it? I helped you out back there, didn't I?"

"Ya, I guess so . . ."

"You guess so?! Face it, if it wasn't for me you'd be a bloody pulp by now."

"Hey, I wouldn't go that far!"

The two laughed happily, both comforted by the fact that they wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

~*~

A dark figure rocked back and forth silently, surrounded in white. Two voices were the only thing that penetrated the blinding white void. 

"Why do I have to take guard?"

"It's your turn!"

'I won't be here forever . . .' the one thought, paying no heed to the arguing guards outside.

"But . . ." the voice quieted slightly, but the one could still hear it, "I don't like it here, this patient scares me."

'I will not forget . . . '

"W-what?" The second started laughing. "You're scared?! Ah, what a wimp! It's just a little girl."

'It's all your fault . . .'

"Ya, I know, but how does a girl get two broken legs and a broken arm and wind up in a dumpster? And besides, she beet up the last two guards without even taking off her streight-jacket."

The tearing of fabric echoed through the room, disturbing it's pure, crystal-like stillness. "You will pay!!"

~*Owarii - End*~

[1] - Gene said this to Jim the first time they met (actually met, not just the one sided conversation). I like to put the same lines in different places, it adds a touch of humor in an otherwise far to serious chapter. ^^

Adakie; *snif* *snif* Well . . . *snif* I guess . . . this is . . really . . *sob* . . . the end . . *breaks down crying*

Outlaw Star Fangirls; Ehh . . . *sweatdrop*

Chibi-Ko; *takes out a hand held translator from Hammer/Sub/Z/Ether/Spandex-Space (*refferences to Yu Yu Hakusho, Gundam Wing, and Outlaw Star plus other stuff I can't remember*) Koko koo, ko kooo. Ko ko kkoko ko kooko. Ko ko ko! Koo, ko ko k-koo ko kkoooko ko koo.

Translation; Sorry everyone, don't mind her. She's just upset about this being over. She'll get over it! Anyway, please make us happy and read and review our next stories.

OSF; Okay! Anything for Gene and Jim!

Chibi-Ko; Koko! Ko ko kokko ko koo, ko koko koooo ko kokko. 

Translation; Oh, I forgot! Please send lots of reviews for this too, so that we'll have lots of stuff to go on. 

Chibi-Ko; (^-^) *puts translator back and tries to revive her author*

Adakie; *pulls herself together* Ehh, sorry about that, but do listen to Chibi-Ko, we need lots of reviews. There the best way to keep her from going into hibernation. 

OSF; Ergh, hibernating muses, not fun.

Adakie; Well, anyway, it's time for your reward!

OSF; Reward?

Adakie; Yup! It's for reading this far, writhing enthusiastic reviews, and actually making this fic the most reviewed Outlaw Star fic (we surpassed the Chronicles of Starwind and Hawking, a wonderful fic *shameless promo* that's one of my favorites). *teary eyed* You guys are great!!

OSF; Aww . . . okay, where's the reward?

Adakie; *pulls her own device out of Hammer/Sub/Z/Ether/Spandex-Space (aah the references) and presses a blue button* Tada! *a projector starts up and shows a film against a white screen*

****

Chibi-Ko Meats Chibiko:

Battle of the Inarticulates!

OSF; Wha?! *sweatdrop* That's not what we expected!

One day, while strolling in the Makai (the Demon World where all Youko live), Chibiko from the Tide and Real Yu Yu Hakuso doujinshi series sensed a strange ki.

Chibiko; Grr?

Translation; Huh?

There, a few feet away from him, was a female chibi youko a little like himself. Her fur was the same silver, but with a blue highlight, and she wore a short cut white kimono tied with a gray sash. Her ears and tail twitched slightly when she saw him.

Chibi-Ko; Ko! Ko kko. Ko ko koooko?

Translation; Hi! I'm Chibi-Ko. You're Chibiko, right?

Chibiko; Grr? Grrrrr, grrrrr?

Translation; Huh? How you know my name?

Chibi-Ko; Ko, koko.

Translation; What a stupid question.

Chibiko; Grr, grrrrrrrr!

Translation; That's it, get out of my territory!

Chibi-Ko; Kko? Ko kko!

Translation; You're territory? This is my territory!

OSF; Uhh, this is confusing . . . 

Chibiko; Grrr.

Translation; No it's not.

Chibi-Ko; Koko!

Translation; Yes it is!

Chibiko; Grr!

Translation; Is not!

Chibi-Ko; Ko!

Translation; Is so!

Chibiko; Grrr . . . 

Translation; Grrr . . . 

Chibi-Ko; Kkk . . . 

Translation; Grrr . . . 

OSF; I still don't get it . . . 

Chibiko; Grr, grrrrrr, grrrr?

Translation; Besides, shouldn't you be with you're author?

Chibi-Ko; Ko ko.

Translation; I am.

Chibiko; Gr?

Translation; Heh? 

Chibi-Ko; Koko ko koooko, ko ko koo?

Translation; This is a fanfic, didn't you know?

Chibiko; G . . . grr?

Translation; A . . . fanfic?

Chibi-Ko; Kk . . ko!

Translation; Hehe . . yup!

Chibiko; Gg-g-g-g . . . *dazed*

Translation; f-f-f-fanfic . . . *dazed*

Chibi-Ko; Koko, ko kooko!

Translation; Yes, I've won!

And so the grand territory battle between muse and doujinshi character . . . was over.

OSF; . . . I still don't get it!

Adakie; Well, that was long. Okay, got to take a little break before getting back to work. (^-^)) hey Chibi, let's go beat up Tomo, Miboshi, and Ashitare! Come ryuuseisui! *shooting star weapon appears* Syonara Mina-San!! *runs off to beat up on unpopular senshi*

~smiley parade!~

(^-^)) ^-^x //-^ ^-^= (^-^) ((-^) 9-9 ^_~ v

~kudose to anyone who can name them all~

~*Owarii . . . for real this time *snif* *~


	8. Author Commentary

  
  


"; document.write(lubid_string); //--> 

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star, though I wish on every star in the galaxy I did, so please don't sue me 'kay? (was that even needed for this part?)

Boutou Hoshi; Author Commentary

Ohayo Mina-san. I started Boutou Hoshi as a whim, but it turned into my first Epic and, to date, my most successful fanfiction. Because of it I've gotten to know a lot of great new people that I consider friends and, I hope, improved my own writing style. 

I'm not exactly sure why I decided to do this, but when I started looking back at the earlier chapters and decided that it needed a bit of a re-write. And so I started going through each chapter correcting mistakes, rewording things, adding new comments, and creating entirely new scenes. And now I'm here to explain a few things with extra notes and try to write out some of the thoughts that went through my head while writing this. Why? I don't know.

Chapter 1

- There's some symbolism in Jim not talking. For the rest of the story he's pretty vocal about things, but at the beginning it's the complete opposite. I'm not sure how else to explain this, but I guess you can interpret it the way you want.

Chapter 2

- Those with mental problems (like Riakie) can change their attitude _very_ quickly. She does this a lot through out the fic, but this is the first, and therefore most significant, time. It shows the two sides to her personality (a violent b*tch and a kind, sweet older sister).

Chapter 3

- And there's a hint a mental instability for Jim too. I guess it's just to put the idea into your head; what would have happened if Gene hadn't found him? Then again, I might be reading too much into this. ^-^

Chapter 4 

- The gloves? Well, I decided I didn't want to make up an explanation as to why Gene had them in the first place or why he suddenly got the bright idea to give them to Jim. Some things are better left to the reader.

- Yes, Gene does acknowledge his complete lack of culinary skill in this fic. (^-^))V

Chapter 5

- More big signs of Riakies mental instability; denial and anger. Frankly I don't think it's humanly possible to be so cruel to someone without being at least partially insane.

- I have no explanation as to why Gene went after Jim instead of letting him go. Go figure.

- Classic line - "Trying isn't good enough." Also, classic cliffhanger that Bishexy No Miko nearly killed me for. ^-^

- This ch. borderlined an R rating. So much violence, why did I write this in again?

Chapter 6

- I think everything here's well explained . . . but if not then, well, interpret it however you want. ^^

Chapter 7

- It was hinted that the planet where all this takes place is Moushiko 6. Uhh . . . ya.

- I don't know why I gave Gene a nickname, I just kinda did. ^^

Okay, now for something completely . . . not so different.

Review Replies (yes, I'm keeping up the tradition ^^):

Review 160; And it's by . . . Echo!! ^-^ I'm trying to do more work on Tarian, but it's hard to get over writers block that bad. Gomen. -_-

Q+T Pie; Great suggestion! I'm planning on doing . . . something like that. ~_^

Bishexy No Miko; Ohayo! Gee, sorry the random OLS fangirls killed you . . . it wasn't my fault!! *annoying 'Spike imitating a girl' voice* You never e-mail me anymore. *snicker* Okay, back to normal. But really, you don't. I've got a new address b/c my angelfire account gets too much spam, so drop me a line at adakie@jusenkyo.com whenever you have time. ^-^

Emiko; That's just so sweet. ;_; However, it didn't really end, there's always the sequel! *yay* ^-^

Jade S.; Ohayo again!! I'm glad you liked it!! (^-^)) Hey, wait just a minuet, don't blame me for that! I can barely keep my own mental instability in check. ^^ 

Shinning Li; Oyaho, arigato for the great review!! (I read all my reviews, each and every one. (^-^)) It means a lot to me that people would take the time to review like that.) I'm trying my best to make Tarian good, but if I don't get over this writers block I'll never get to my favorite part where . . . oh but that's a surprise. ~_^

Everyone Else Who Reviewed; ARIGATO!!!!! Sorry I couldn't reply individually to all of you, but I don't have the time. Domo arigato mina-san.

And now, a bit of an update for all of you who are reading Tarian. Well . . . writers block's a b*tch, huh? I've got about a third written on the next chapter and its going nowhere. Trust me though, the plot will get much more interesting from now on. I will be including new characters again, but the fic won't be centered around them and it won't be one of those shameless self insertions either. To be honest, most of the time I can't stand those. Anyway, I'm trying my best to get out the next part. Any suggestions would be _greatly_ appreciated.

All right, that's it I think. If there's anything I've forgotten to say just let me know through reviews or e-mail and I'll put it in. Arigato mina-san.

~ Adakie


End file.
